


I'll Always Be Here For You

by Orange_Sunset_12



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020), Spider-Man PS4 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Past Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker Feels, Peter gets evicted, Precious Peter Parker, and goes to mj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sunset_12/pseuds/Orange_Sunset_12
Summary: When Peter loses his own home, the only person he can turn to is also the only person who can put him shaking nervously from head to toe.Or: A different take on the "Home Sweet Home" quest, in which Peter actually goes to Mary Jane's apartment to rest for the night.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I'll Always Be Here For You

_ “Why am I making this such a big deal? We're just friends, right? Friends crash on each other's couches all the time. It's not weird or anything. It's just a couch. MJ's couch. Ugh. What am I thinking?” _

___

His muscles ache with each swing he makes. 

They call for rest, but Peter ignores them. After all, there’s practically nowhere he can go. He just got evicted, lost all things he considered home, and worrying May is the last thing he wants at the moment. It leaves him with only one option: MJ.

It’s not like they aren’t friends. He knows that she wouldn’t deliberately leave him homeless even if she couldn’t potentially help him. She would find a way, he’s sure. But  _ what if _ she  _ doesn’t want to _ ? 

“Peter, you’re not thinking straight. MJ would never do that to anyone.” Peter mutters, rounding a corner and landing effortlessly meters away from her apartment’s entrance, “Even if... they were knocking at her door at two am like you are right now.” he sighs, his hand hovering over the door handle. “Nice job, Pete. Let’s just hope you don’t mess the situation even more.”

Turning the handle, he makes his way silently to one of the stairways corners, changing to his normal attire under the shadows like he used to do every time he visited her. A wave of nostalgia hits him, a sad smile hovering his lips.

Now that he’s not swinging nor fighting criminals, his body is beginning to give out, his muscles sore and limbs weak. Right now, the prospect of laying down on a couch makes Peter the happiest man on Earth even if said couch leaves his feet dangling on the edge because it’s not long enough.

Finding the courage to knock after a few moments of hesitation, Peter is not surprised to see that MJ is still pretty much awake. Then again, she would always stay up late when they were a thing, and he figures said habit still preserves.

“Pete?” MJ questions as she opens the front door, eyes confused and a hint of concern weighing on her brows, “What are you doing here so late? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?”

He notices how her eyes hover his body, checking with a scrutinizing gaze for injuries or any possible warning that he will pass out right in front of her as he’s done on way too many late-night visits after fighting deadly foes.

“No. I mean, yeah, I’m fine.” He smiles, though MJ’s concern doesn’t leave her features.

“Are you sure? Because you don’t really look like it.” She retorts, letting him in and closing the door behind him.

“Woah, thanks. Happy to know I still look good. ” A chuckle leaves his mouth despite the ache on his body.

“Really, Pete. Why did you come here at…” MJ checks her watch, “..two am?”

“I know, and I’m so sorry for bothering you but…” Peter’s hands run through his hair, pacing around the living room as if he’s always belonged there. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

Mary Jane furrows her eyebrows questioningly as she takes small steps in his direction.

“I… I guess I got evicted?” Peter grimaces, the realization hitting him in the face. _Hard_.

It’s not like he wasn’t asking for it. He stopped paying the loan a couple of months ago, and the warning he received that morning from his landlord went directly to the back of his mind with everything that was happening with Wilson Fisk. However, the fact that he has no home now feels like a punch to the gut.

“Oh, Pete…”

“I know, I know… it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have ignored all the warnings but things got in the way and I just…” He shrugs, words at fault.

MJ’s face softens, her head shaking side to side because this is Peter Parker. He’s more willing to save the world from criminals than to have his own home. To be honest, she doesn’t quite know if she should be proud or worried.

“And I know I have no right to ask this of you but… is there any way I could sleep on your couch tonight?” Peter grimaces, one hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

He’s surprised to hear a chuckle leave MJ, but he guesses it’s a good sign. At least she’s not yelling at him… _yet_?

“I mean, I don’t want to bother you, MJ. I know you just published that article - which is amazing by the way - and I know you’re busy so I totally understand if you don’t want me to stay here.” He rambles, his panic rising when he sees her looking at him with crossed arms, eyes teasing. He gulps. “Oh, God, I knew I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Relax, Tiger.” MJ smiles, proceeding to move her laptop from the couch to the coffee table. “And of course you can stay here.”

“MJ, really, I don’t want to intrude-”

“You would do the same for me, wouldn’t you?”

Her questions throw him slightly off guard. “What- Of course!”

“Then shut up and lay down.” She demands, motioning towards the couch. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Peter obeys, crossing the distance to her beige couch, his heart warming slightly when he notices the small Spidey plush on top of a few pillows. He gave it to her on their first Valentine’s day, and knowing she still has it leaves him feeling giddy on the inside.

He finally lays down, his body relaxing after days of non-stop action. He hasn’t slept since the Fisk situation, after all.

MJ watches him carefully, her eyes gentle. “Does May know?”

He turns his head to her, eyes fighting to stay open as she turns the living room’s lights off, only the ones from the hallway to her room providing enough light to see her silhouette. 

“No. I don’t want her to worry.”

He sees her nodding her head, and he’s glad she understands his position. “Good night, Pete.”

“MJ?” He calls as she turns to leave.

“Yes?”

He finally closes his eyes, giving in to the comfort of her presence. “Thanks.”

And as his subconscious pulls him to the depths of slumber, he hears her response as clear as the sky outside the window.

“I’ll always be here for you, Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> I've been playing marvel's spider-man these past few days (for the first time!) and I've been coompletely obsessed! I've finished the story and I'm completely mesmerized by it. By far one of my favourite games for sure. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you very soon!


End file.
